


Desert Rose

by The_Black_Library (The_Black_Lbrary)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, Brief Exhibitionism, F/M, Monster sex, Non-con/dub-con, Other, Violence, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Black_Lbrary/pseuds/The_Black_Library
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean learns a few lessons about going it alone. He also learns that curiosity killed the cat, and that he’ll never be able to touch a snake again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Rose

No amount of Sam shoving of facts at him while he was packing for this hunt, had prepared Dean for the harsh, dry heat of the Mojave Desert. Having been requested by a known hunter in the area -as now both he and his brother had become something of legends, which normally Dean might have preened over but was currently regretting with every fiber of his being-, the Winchester brothers had been forced to reconsider their current chase.

 

In the end though, Dean had convinced Sam to take Castiel with him, and volunteered to take on the Naga plaguing the desert tourists alone. What a Naga was doing out in the middle of a desert in the United States was anyone's guess, but the prospect of seeing a half-woman, half-snake was something the elder Winchester just could not pass up.

 

After only a few hours into the hike and having long-since ditched the guides for the standard tourist runs, Dean was _exhausted_. He would never say it to his brother's face, but he was glad Sam had forced him to bring extra supplies, which included water. Tipping back one of the bottles now, he surveyed the area while relaxing as the cool liquid eased some of the searing burn along his throat and abdomen. 

 

Christ, he wasn't even wearing black and he still felt as if his organs were trying to squeeze themselves out of his pores along with the sweat.

 

To make things worse, there had been no sign of the Naga anywhere. No tracks, no shedding of skin -an assumption by Sam, given certain anatomical features that Dean didn't want to have to consider-, no bones or sloppy chunks of dead bodies... not a thing. He was half-tempted to call up his brother or Cas, and label this as a false alarm.

 

Lashing out with a booted foot, he kicked over one of the small shrubs peppering the sandy expanse. There weren't any caves that he could find either, but it hadn't taken him long in his time here, to realize that despite the area being so... simplistic? It was a giant fucking sandbox. A giant fucking furnace of a sandbox.

 

Huffing in annoyance, he reached for his pocket to pull out his cellphone, but ended up freezing in place as a flicker of something brilliant in the distance snagged his eye. Squinting, he forgot about the phone for a moment and leaned forward, as if that would somehow give him a better view of... whatever it was.

 

“... Huh.”

 

It had to be what Sam had called a hallucination; something people saw when they were encroaching on dehydration and staring at a particular set of scenery too long. The fact that he thought he was seeing giant palm trees, a small lake, and a plush gathering of tiny bushes around it, could only be that. So _vivid_ , his mind supplied traitorously. 

 

But it made no sense.

 

Dean had been rationing his water well, and walking at a conservative pace. He wasn't dehydrated. Hot? Yes. Sweating profusely? Yeah, definitely. But not even close to dehydration.  As he was deciding on a course of action -namely reaching for the cell phone again so he could ask Sam more about hallucinations-, he heard a smooth scraping noise behind him.

 

With a quiet curse his hands slid fluidly from reaching for the cell and running a hand through his hair, for the gun parked in the back of his pants and the machete in the holster on his leg. Neither reach made it before a thick wall of  scaly muscle surged around him, the speed and force of the movement kicking up a massive cloud of sand and brush. 

 

The smooth, dry appendage looped itself behind his back and between his arms, wrapping them up and effectively trapping him in what his stunned mind could only come up with as some sort of fucked-up bondage. The tip of the tail looped itself around his neck  like a small vice  and jerked his head up, forcing him to come face to face with a very petite-looking female form... at least, from the waist-up.

 

His witty comment died on his lips when the section around his neck squeezed, cutting off his air supply. Spots danced behind his eyes.

 

“You know...” The thing murmured in a sultry, purring little lilt that gave Dean's cock an interested twitch despite his current panic. “You're the first one to get this far. You're quite perceptive...”

 

Loosening the hold just enough for him to suck in large gulps of air, Dean coughed raggedly, wincing at all the sand he inhaled with it. “You know...” He shot back, voice husky and thick from the momentary strangulation, “I kinda thought snake people would draw out their 'S's... you know, like in cartoons.”

 

His humor was met with a narrowed gaze and tightening around his arms. He resisted the urge to wince this time, despite feeling his shoulder pop uncomfortably.

 

“Warriors such as you, should speak less.” She replied after a moment, leaning in to assess him further. 

 

“Lady, that's my best feature.” He couldn't help himself, sarcasm being his best defense at the moment. But she chose to ignore this one, reaching out with a dark finger and running it along his abdomen with an interested gaze. He blinked down at her. “Uh... see something you like?”

 

Releasing a low chuckle, the dark-skinned Naga's brilliant golden eyes flicked back up to lock with his hazel. “As a matter of fact, I do. You are the only human to have gotten this far, and your aura...” She shivered a little, reaching out to dig sharp fingernails into his shirt and effectively tearing it completely down the center like a knife through butter. “You are strong.”

 

He bit back the next comment threatening to pass his lips. He could guess where this was going, and was entirely torn by the prospect... as well as confused. How the hell would she even...?  B ut his thoughts cut off as she reached out and with an inhuman pull, the rest of his shirt was cast aside.  For a moment he was glad he'd practically caked himself with sunscreen. 

 

“Lady, I really don't think this is gonna work out.” He tried as she reached to snap his belt in half, the buckle flying off to who-knows-where. “See, I'm kind of a love-em-and-leave-em type--”

 

“That's fine.” She interrupted him, and Dean couldn't suppress the shiver she drew from him when her long, snake-like tongue darted out to follow the crease of his abs. “I'll eat you after, anyway.”

 

He choked on his own tongue a moment, before she ripped a startled groan out of him by manhandling his crotch and fondling him through the rough material. Shit, his body was betraying him;  cock giving an interested pulse despite his trying to keep it down . He vowed to hit up the nearest bar and find someone to  spend the  night in a  motel with as soon as he got out of this; apparently sexual frustration was literally going to be the death of him. 

 

_'Cas...!'_ He called mentally, sucking in a breath when the next loud sound was that of his pants as they were forcefully removed and tossed into the distance. 

 

“You found my dwelling, it's only fair you be rewarded~ Many take this as a great honor.” She purred against him, large breasts rubbing enticingly over his now-bare cock as her tongue teased his navel. “Perhaps you would like a warm-up first?”

 

“F-fuck...” He cursed, unable to stop the jerky thrust into that ample clevage and clenching his eyes shut at how plump and warm it was. ' _Oh hell, I can't get off to a monster. This can't be hot, this fucking_ cannot _be hot. Christ..._ '

 

But the female Naga didn't give him time to reply; reaching out with a firm grip to stroke him into full hardness, even as her tail tightened a little further around his arms. This time the popping feeling was painful, but luckily nothing felt out of place... yet.  Grunting against the pressure, he grimaced and tried to back his hips away from her.

 

The move only caused her to hiss in displeasure, before the rest of her lengthy coils pushed his hips back up and held him in place.  He could feel the tip of her tail tightening around his neck again, and he cursed through a choked breath. ' _Cas, get your feathery ass down here--!'_

 

When her hot mouth closed around the tip, Dean's eyes went wide with surprise. Holy shit, if she wasn't a monster,  he could just-- shit  no, he tried to derail the thought  quickly . This wasn't helping him at all. He struggled in her grip to try and create some looseness in the hold, spots were accumulating in his peripheral and a sickly floating feeling was taking over hi s senses . 

 

The hold loosened fractionally, allowing him to suck in enough air to clear the spots a little. “Jesus, lady...”

 

She hummed around his cock, forcing a grunt from Dean and another unsuccessful attempt to hold back from bucking into her mouth. When she took the thrust to the back of her throat with little issue, he cursed himself several times. If he wasn't fully hard before, he damn well was now.

 

And that _tongue_... He gave a full body shudder when he felt the unusually long, thin appendage wrapping around him like a hot coil, squeezing just this side of painful. The fact that it could move as if it were its own separate entity, wrapping around his cock before slipping free of her lips and pressing against his balls, nearly had him coming like a teenage boy.

 

“Shit, shit...” He swore, sucking in a breath when he felt himself go light-headed for an entirely different reason. When she hummed around his cock and swallowed hard, he bit back a sharp groan and tried to halt the little aborted thrusts his hips made so desperately. He wasn't going to look at himself the same for a long time after this.

 

As her body coiled and slid smoothly against his, he tried to imagine the most disgusting things he could. Naked Sam, Ruby, Gabriel... but her bobbing motion picked up speed and fervency, almost as if she knew he was approaching release. Cursing with a shuddering breath, his dick pulsed in her mouth and he tried one last time in a ditch effort not to come, thinking about anything and everything.

 

But all she had to do was brush that abrasive tongue against the slit of his head and hum deeply, Dean came with a shout that rang out for a small distance and felt her swallow him down greedily, as if wasting even a drop was unforgivable. In pulling away, soft pink lips swollen red with abuse and half-lidded eyes watching him like a predator, he groaned in defeat.

 

It was only then that Castiel appeared, Sam in tow with Ruby's knife in hand. But the younger Winchester nearly tripped as his eyes widened comically, seeing far more of Dean then he'd ever want to. The fact that the Naga seemed to be licking something suspiciously _white and sticky_ off of her lips was enough for Sam, and he had to pinch the bridge of his nose.

 

The angel blade was out quickly; Cas wasting little time in approaching the Naga before she could fully grasp their appearance, and stabbing her through.

 

“Oh my God, Dean.”

 

“Shut up bitch...”


End file.
